Harry Potter and the Riddle Past
by JLFox8
Summary: Revealing the truth behind Pansy Parkinson.
Chapter 1: The Prize Revealed

Silence fell in Malfoy Manor following the swift death of the Hogwarts teacher. Lord Voldemort then slowly stood with his hands pressed gently on the table, ready to address his followers.  
"Now I wish to welcome an extraordinary young witch, one from my own blood; my lovely daughter, Rena." He said this slowly and then a young girl walked in, wearing her Slytherin attire, dark hair falling like soft waves past her pale cheeks and slim shoulders. Draco's attention was fixed on the girl he knew.

"Thank you for that introduction, father. Friends and followers of my father, thank you for your presence today, and thank you to the Malfoy family for accommodating us. I hope you will all enjoy the meal." She gave a slight bow and took her seat.

"You..." Draco had a delayed reaction due to shock at the sight of this familiar girl in light if the news of her relation to the Dark Lord.

"Hello, Draco." She smiled at him.

"Rena, you have already met Draco?" Her father asked.

"Of course, father, we are classmates after all and in the same house no less. Also good evening Professor Snape, you're looking creepy as ever." Again she gave a smile. Draco sniggered.

"Miss Rena." Mrs Malfoy spoke for the first time that evening. "It is an honour to have you as our guest, and please do not hesitate should there be something you require."

"I am grateful, Mrs Malfoy, I will be sure to ask should I need anything." She wasn't normally this formal but given the situation it seemed to be necessary. Without anyone noticing, Nagini had wrapped herself around Rena's legs and had poked her head underneath the table.  
"Hello Nagini, you are as adorable as ever. Did you miss me?" Rena petted the giant snake, feeling the smoothness if the scales.

After the meal had finished Mr Malfoy had a subtle suggestion regarding Rena and Draco.

"Draco my boy, why don't you show Miss Rena around the manor? I'm sure she would love to see the garden?"

"Yes of course, father. Miss..."

"Draco please, you needn't call me miss, just Rena as you always have done." She gave him that smile again.

"Rena, would you like a tour of the manor? Perhaps you would like the see the gardens?" He seemed somewhat flustered, perhaps the embarrassment of how casual she was being with him compared to the others.

"That would be lovely, Draco." She stood up and he escorted her to the garden. Meanwhile Bellatrix had been dying to inform everyone the gossip that Rena had shared with her. Rena and Bellatrix acted like sisters for the most part. Seeing Rena this night was of no surprise to her.

"If I may speak, my lord?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Bellatrix? What is it you wish to tell us?"

"You see my lord, if i may be so bold to share with you and everyone here? You see young Rena has had her pretty eyes on Draco for some time now. She's really taken a liking to him." She twiddled her curled hair throughout her little speech.

"Is that so?" Voldemort looked over to the Malfoys. "Lucius, my faithful follower. You are of pure blood, and Draco has done me good service too. I also want to see my daughter happy, as I am sure any father would. What are your thoughts on this pairing?"

"My lord, I think it would be an excellent idea. We have no idea as to Draco's feelings but they will without a doubt be together. With your blessing, my lord."

"Of course." Voldemort sat down with a smile.

It was dull and very cloudy outside but the garden was still beautiful. Draco could see the enjoyment in Rena's eyes as she looked round everything. She had always been fascinated with nature. There were plants here which she recognised from Herbology class. She was thinking about all the potions she could make just from this garden. Draco had remained quiet the whole time.  
"Do you not enjoy my company Draco? Or is it still sinking in that after all this time you find out I am your Lord's daughter?"

"I wasn't expecting that, I'll be honest with you. Why didn't you say anything?" He looked over to her anticipating her response but she paused.

"I guess... It never really came up?" She looked up to the sky and a drop of rain water went in her eye. "Ah! Right in my eye! But yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, it's just hard to bring that up really."

"Why does he call you Rena?"

"Pansy Parkinson is just the name the muggles gave me, my birth name is Rena Riddle... You must call me Pansy when in school, Draco, and if you don't want to upset my father then it's Rena whilst in his presence."

"Yes, of course. That makes sense." Draco looked forward still wrapping his head around the entire situation, with a million more questions running through his mind all at once. He took a deep breath and finally started with the least serious question first.

"You've stopped speaking so formally?" Draco seemed more comforted by her drop in language.  
"Well the formality was mostly for the meal and meeting, I prefer to talk to you how we always have done, its better don't you think?"

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like I'm talking to Voldemort's daughter, but I'm talking to the girl I've known for years... If that makes sense?"

"Yeah it's kind of like were back in class together!" She began to think back. "Remember a couple of years ago when Hagrid taught us for care of magical creatures and you just had to out-do Potter and got yourself hurt? I can understand why, Potter is a nuisance with a big ego. All that fame getting to his head. His power is overrated anyway." Draco showed slight annoyance at the reminder of his injury, he was just too proud to admit he over reacted. "I must say I did like that Hippogriff though, his feathers were beautiful and clean. Must be fun to ride one of those. Of course only Potter was able to, it's always Potter. If you ask me it was favouritism, Hagrid has always been biased towards those three." One glance at Draco convinced her to cease her ranting. "I'm sorry, let's talk about something else?"

"If Voldemort is your father, where is your mother?" He asked abruptly, taking Rena by surprise.  
"I don't want to talk about that right now... Sorry."

"Why is your last name Parkinson then?" Draco had many questions but somehow knew that for most of them she wouldn't be willing to provide an answer.

"When my father was first defeated by that loathe some Potter, I was just a baby and was placed into foster care. I was adopted by a muggle couple and knew nothing of my powers at all. They didn't understand... I just wanted to know why I could make things happen, why I could talk to snakes amongst other things. Then before my 11th birthday he turned up to claim me back. He killed the muggles and taught me about my powers. Then i received my letter for Hogwarts. I kept the muggle name as a disguise. If anyone know my last name is Riddle then... Well it would cause a lot of trouble."

"What was it like? Living with... muggles?"

"It was horrible... They were scared of things, the things I could do. They tried to keep me locked away. I was bullied at the Muggle School too, for being different. Muggles are such feeble creatures, they don't understand and that makes them scared."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Rena, really." His sullen tone told her to choose a more uplifting topic of conversation.

Meanwhile back inside...

"My Lord..." Sirius began. "How is it that you came to have Miss Rena. Only it seems strange with her being so young and... Forgive me."

"That is for another time, Sirius. However I can share the tale of how I reclaimed her. Or perhaps Lucius would like to narrate the story, as it was you who helped me a great deal." He nodded to Lucius, who didn't have a choice in the matter, and cleared his throat.

"It was 1981 when young Rena was put into foster care, into the care of filthy muggles no less. Ten years later I had tracked her down for our Lord. Our Lord's plan was truly brilliant and there was no chance of failure in acquiring Rena. I had my old house elf follow her and on her tenth birthday she was taken to the zoo. There, a snake had escaped and our Lord used his power to tell the snake to give her a message, obviously Miss Rena could understand, it is in her blood. I was there to make sure she got the message. Then I left. A week later I used that snake to convince her to end the lives of her muggle carers which she happily obliged. Then of course there was a hearing at the ministry. I was fortunate enough to convince Crouch and the others to forgive her and to entrust me with her keeping. That is when I brought her to our Lord. She accepted the truth without hesitation."

"The truth, Lucius?" His wife looked puzzled.

"Of her past." He looked down, hoping the conversation would move on.

"What is her role in your plans, my Lord?" one of the others piped up with curiosity.

"All will be revealed in time."

Just then Rena and Draco rejoined Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Father, I wish to retire." She stated.

"Very well." He dismissed her. A Burmese Python came from nowhere and followed her to her room.

"My Lord? Is that?" Lucius recognised the snake.

"Yes, Lucius. She kept the snake. As they aren't allowed by the school she merely uses a transfiguration spell on it. She named it Salazar."

There was a commotion coming from downstairs which brought the meeting to an end. Potter...


End file.
